


Two Eyes Made Out Of Coal

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: What starts out as a walk through the park quickly turns into a snowman building competition.





	Two Eyes Made Out Of Coal

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 8: Snowman competition, the judges are a bunch of five year old kids
> 
> can be seen as a continuation of DEC 5: [Love Will Keep Us Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925881)

It was the week after Christmas, and it had finally snowed. Of course it came too late to count as a White Christmas, but it was a beautiful sight nonetheless. 

Eggsy and Harry’s gift to Michelle had been a three day trip to a spa outside the city, which she decided to redeem the following week. Daisy stayed with them in the meantime. After Eggsy had moved into the house at Stanhope Mews, the guest room had gradually turned into Daisy’s room, and she stayed there at least once a week – Kingsman business permitting. 

Their little princess was a big fan of snow, and since it didn’t make a habit of sticking around for a longer period of time - at least in London -, they took a cab to Kensington Gardens, to enjoy the day. They left JB at the house, the pug hating cold weather, preferring to curl up in his doggie bed next to the sofa. 

There were a lot of people at the park, couples strolling along the walks, dedicated runners, and, like them, lots of families with children to enjoy the snow. 

“Look, Eggsy! So many snowmen! Can we build one, too?” Daisy had her best –puppy-dog-face ready. “Pleeease!”

Harry knew that Daisy knew just how well that tactic worked on her big brother, and even if he would deny it until the day he died, Eggsy knew it, too. Not that he minded. Spoiling Daisy was his favourite activity.

“Sure, flower, we’ll make the best one there is. Where would you like to put it?”

Daisy scanned the area for a moment. “Over there by the big tree! He’ll be safe there.” They made their way over to the oak she had selected. 

“Alright, let’s do the little ball first, yeah?”

“Eggsy, it would be easier to start with the base of the snowman, and then stack them from largest to smallest.” Harry looked rather dubiously at his young fiancé. Fiancé. That would take some getting used to. Harry had proposed to Eggsy on Christmas Eve, rather spontaneously, so he didn’t even have a ring ready. They hadn’t told anyone about the new development in their relationship yet, enjoying the moment between the two of them. 

“Harry, I know what I’m doing. I’ve built plenty of snowmen in my time.” Eggsy started gathering some snow and watched Daisy as she looked around the area to find some sticks that would serve as the arms of the snowman. 

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Harry was trying to get a bit of a rise out of the younger man. He knew that Eggsy was a strong advocate for the concept of payback. And payback from Eggsy was always such a lovely thing. 

“Tell you what” Eggsy stood up straight and levelled Harry with his best I-mean-business-look. “I do one my way, you do one yours, and in the end we’ll see whose the better snowman is.”

“And how will we decide? I’d rather say we need someone else to be a fair judge.” 

“Daisy’ll do it.” That got her attention. 

“Yes, I’ll do it! I’ll like mine best! The one I’ll do with Eggsy!” She happily grinned up at the two men. 

“Totally unbiased, I see.” Daisy started laughing, less because she understood what Harry was saying, but because of the ‘mean’ look on his face. She began to help Eggsy roll the snow into the shape of a large ball. “Alright. What’s first price?”

Eggsy smiled deviously. “I’ll be getting the sweet, sweet services of one Mr. Hart.”

Harry chuckled. “I rather think that I’ll be experiencing the ‘sweet, sweet services’ of one Mr. Hart-to-be.”

Eggsy turned a deep red. They hadn’t made a final decision about what names they’d take after they were married, but Eggsy always blushed at the idea of taking Harry’s name. 

“Alright, then. Let’s start! Daisy! Grab all the best snow!”

The three of them hurried to start on their snowman, Harry setting up a couple of feet from where Eggsy and Daisy were working. 

\------

About half an hour later, they were almost finished building their snowmen. Daisy had halfway through decided to be done with the whole business, her hands growing cold despite the gloves she wore. So now it was only between Harry and Eggsy. The small girl ran around the two of them, shouting encouragements, and giving advice. 

“Harry, that is too small to be his head!” and “Eggsy, his arms! They’re all weird-looking!”

Through her shouts, they had attracted a couple of spectators, mostly families with young children, who wanted to know what was happening. 

Another five minutes later, they were both ready to be judged. Eggsy had taken off his scarf to loop it around the snowman’s head, while Harry took off his (regular, non Kingsman-issue) cuff-links to use them as the eyes. 

“Ok, so how should we do this?” Harry brushed snow off his coat, looking over his creation. 

“I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” Daisy was bouncing up and down beside him. 

“Alright, my princess. What do you think?” Harry crouched down next to her. 

“Eggsy’s is best!!!!” 

Harry smiled. “I thought you might say that.” He tickled her sides until she squealed in delight.

“Ah, come on, Harry. She knows quality work! My flower only has the best taste.” Eggsy smiled broadly. “Tell you what, we’ll ask the other children, too, ok?” He turned around to the people standing in a small gathering near their tree. “Hey, you guys, what do you think? Who built the better snowman?”

Some of the children looked intimidated, hiding behind their parents. Others came forward, pointing towards one or the other.

“That one! He has better arms!” “That one looks nicer, the other one looks mean!” “Why is that one all wonky on the top?”

In the end, they figured that Harry had won their little competition. 

“You see, dear, people do know quality work.” Harry stood close to Eggsy, pulling him into a hug, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Maybe I let you win, did you think about that? You know how I love to spoil you.” Eggsy nipped at Harry’s ear. 

“That I do know, indeed, my dear. As I do you.” Harry pressed his lips softly to Eggsy’s, teasing the younger man with a promise of what was to come. 

Daisy’s laughter interrupted their quiet moment. She pointed towards Harry’s snowman, where a German Shepherd was currently busy turning the snow of the base ball yellow.  
Eggsy joined in with Daisy’s laughter, while Harry wrinkled his nose. 

“I guess everyone’s a critic these days.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on holiday, so the order of the calendar is getting a bit mixed up. (I felt more like doing this one than the others, but I'll get to the other ones later on)


End file.
